Coffee
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Ramble on how the Tracy boys take their coffee. Original series


_I don't get much time to write these days with two young kids but every now and then I get a moment. As it happens they've had me awake since 4.30 this morning so I penned this in my own caffeine desperate haze._

Coffee

Scott.

Air Force coffee is notorious. Inconsistent. Too weak or too strong, bitter and often leaving a dusty feel on the tongue. Cream and sugar rarely helps, there is too little consistency, although some cling to the habit regardless. Scott learns quickly to simply pour it out and slurp it down. Black and bitter and a source of caffeine rather than enjoyment. The habit continues off base, although he enjoys it more. Smooth and rich, simple and enjoyable. No mess or fuss, just pour and go. He sees no reason that should change, even here on the island where they all have time, usually, to relax and enjoy. Besides, with a better blend and machine it does not need cream or sugar, the simple way he takes it does nothing to disguise the complexity of the flavours. A sudden burst of chocolate or caramel, a hint of cinnamon or citrus that sometimes pops up and takes him completely by surprise. It is not broken, there is no need to fix it. Simple, yet so complicated if the time is taken to savour it.

Virgil.

It comes as no surprise to anyone that Virgil's consumption of coffee started at a younger age than that of his brothers. A combination of late nights pursuing his love of art and early mornings for school. It starts at it often does, sneaking from his father's coffee pot in the morning, heaping sugar and cream in to disguise the taste. Gradually that changes until finally he settles on a small amount of cream. It is when he is reaching the end of his time at college that he is introduced to the coffee he will spend most of his days drinking. Cold brew. Smooth, strong and silky, it takes hours to prepare and it's availability requires organisation. When the heat of the island gets overwhelming, however, it is just what he needs. Even if he does return to hot with cream on the odd occasion.

John.

As in most things in his life, John's coffee is precise. The final result of tasting and testing until he found exactly what he wanted and preferred. The culmination of hours of tamping and pouring and sampling. Rich smooth espresso poured over a simple half spoon of sugar. Not poured into a cup and the sugar stirred in as he feels it loses something. On Thunderbird 5, of course, that precision is lost. Everything he has up there is freeze dried, powdered or vacuum packed. He might get regular resupplies of all his necessities, including water, but the weight has to be kept down and that means taking the liquid out. Instant coffee takes up less space than fresh ground and so that is what he tolerates for six long weeks at a time while he dreams of that first sweet espresso upon his return to earth.

Gordon.

Gordon did not start out with a liking of coffee. When he was training for the Olympics he drank energy drinks and that continued through to his hydrofoil accident. After that, being forced to take things slowly and, though exhausted, with little outlet for his more exuberant nature they seemed pretty pointless. The time he spends recovering forces him to slow down and experience things. He nearly died and for the first time in his life he enjoys the fact that he has to stop and takes the moment to savour and discover. Which is how, in a coffee shop one day with John and his surprisingly fussy coffee, he takes a chance on a vanilla latte, with almond milk because dairy always has made him feel bloated and gassy. It takes a while for him to learn to make them himself but he eventually masters it, even managed to get John's espresso right once they're all on the island too and as he prefers a swim before breakfast and fruit juice to drink then his taste for lattes does not inconvenience him in the slightest, even if his brothers turn their noses up for the most part.

Alan.

Alan is the only one of the Tracy family, including his father and grandmother, who does not like coffee. In fact he dislikes hot drinks in general and eneegy drinks have been his choice for a quick caffeine fix since he discovered Gordon's stash when they were teens. They are a quick and easy option when he feels he needs one, no waiting for it to filter through grounds of water to boil, no fussing with cream and sugar, just pop and go .He is not entirely convinced anyone actually really likes the taste of coffee anyway, not if the amount of ways available to make it taste like something else is anything to go by.

 _Artemis_


End file.
